


.

by gallyanim



Series: было грустно [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: было грустно [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829896
Kudos: 4





	.

— дышит? — спрашивает тогда суна, и ацуму роняет невыразительное нет. так сложно смириться с тем, что одно простое нет содержит в себе так много других. ничего больше не будет, никаких новых моментов, никаких воспоминаний, ничего. будет только гроб и земля, и пафосные речи о прошедшем. это никому не нужно, но это будет.

у ацуму серые волосы — тогда же поседел за день, оказывается, и так бывает. он сейчас похож на фотографию в чёрной рамке, наверное, больше, чем они были когда бы то ни было похожи друг на друга. серые волосы, серое лицо. полное отсутствие слов — ожидаемо, конечно, но всё равно суна даже не знает, что ему самому по сердцу ездит больше: наличие гроба, который опускают в землю, или полное безмолвие серого ацуму справа от него. люди говорят речи и говорят, и говорят, и они будут говорить, даже если осаму для них просто звание, просто символ какого-то там служения, ничего больше. как будто его можно помнить всегда, только рассыпав здесь столько же слов, сколько сейчас на крышку гроба кидают земли. у ацуму холодная рука, бессильная и сухая, и глаза тоже сухие. такие же невыразительные, как то самое финальное нет, и суна вообще не знает, будет ли в них когда-нибудь выражение снова. хоть какое-то.

люди говорят; наверное, кто-то ждёт от ацуму, что он скажет хоть что-нибудь, но по крайней мере у всех хватает ума не высказывать свои ожидания вслух. пусть лучше займут себе и рты, и уши, и мозги воспоминаниями, которые — им так кажется — имеют сейчас значение, чем пытаются вытряхнуть из ацуму те воспоминания, что есть у него. суна смотрит на землю, слушает речи, ничего не думает, кроме того, что держит ацуму за руку. какая ирония, конечно, что вот они оба помнят больше всего, но сказать — не могут, и не только потому что не хотят. нельзя. такое не говорят, в таком не признаются, такое держат в себе и рыдают над этим по ночам. такое помнят всю жизнь, а не проговаривают над гробом и над землёй, чтобы один раз сказать и отпустить.

ацуму придёт домой и будет рыдать, думает суна. и я тоже буду. у них ещё есть будущее время, а у осаму — нет. дышит — нет. не будет дышать больше.


End file.
